pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Ducker
Bruce Ducker (born 1938) is an American poet, novelist, and short story writer. Life Ducker was born in 1938 in Brooklyn, New York. He earned an A.B. at Dartmouth in 1960, an M.A. at Columbia University in 1963, and his law degree from Columbia in 1964. He practiced corporate law in Colorado."Bruce Ducker," Contemporary Poets United States A-L, Strangers to Us All: Lawyers and poetry], College of Law, University of West Virginia. Web, Apr. 24, 2018. In 1979, he founded the Denver law firm Ducker, Montgomery, Lewis & Bess P.C. He has practiced corporate law most of his life, and has written law-review articles on business law. He has had a career in business as well as law, serving as general counsel and president of major companies, and serving as a director of several corporations. Ducker has written 8 novels and a volume of short stories. His poetry and short fiction have appeared in such journals as The New Republic, ''The Yale Review'', Poetry, Commonwealth, the'' Southern Review,'' and the'' Hudson Review. Recent stories have appeared in ''The Missouri Review and The Sewanee Review. He is also known as a writer of fly-fishing stories, and his work is carried by Gray's Sporting Journal and The Big Sky Journal. He was early recognized by the Knopf editor Gordon Lish and featured in Lish's influential literary magazine, The Quarterly. Ducker, who lives in Colorado, is a jazz pianist and a licensed instrument pilot. Writing Critics have called Ducker’s books “an evocative counterpart of loaded terms” (Boston Globe), “understated, elegant prose” (Denver Post), “written so allusively, so lyrically, so in tune with the quotidian” (L.A. Times), and “vivid, compelling and beautifully crafted” (Dave Barry). Though his books as a body are difficult to generalize, since they fall into several genres, his work often addresses the setting of the individual against the structures of wealth and business. Some critics have compared his work to the writing of Louis Auchincloss and John Marquand. Recognition Ducker received the Colorado Book Award in 1995 for Lead Us Not Into Penn Station, which was also short-listed for the American Library Association's Best Book Award. He was nominated for The Pulitzer Prize for his 1993 novel Marital Assets. He has long been listed in Who's Who (America, World, American Law, and Arts), SuperLawyers and The Best Lawyers in America. Awards *Winner, Macallan Short Story Prize (1990) *Winner, Colorado Book Award (Lead Us Not Into Penn Station; 1995) *Runner-up, Colorado Book Award (Mooney in Flight; 2004) Publications Novels *''Rule by Proxy: A novel''. New York: Crown, 1976. *''Failure at the Mission Trust''. New York: Freundlich Books, 1986. *''Bankroll''. New York: E.P. Dutton, 1989. *''Marital Assets''. Sag Harbor, NY: Permanent Press, 1993. *''Lead Us Not Into Penn Station''. Sag Harbor, NY: Permanent Press, 1995. *''Bloodlines''. Sag Harbor, NY: Permanent Press, 2000. *''Mooney in Flight: A novel''. San Francisco, CA: MacAdam / Cage, 2003. *''Dizzying Heights: The Aspen novel''. Golden, CO: Fulcrum Books, 2008. Short fiction *''Home Pool: Stories of fly fishing and lesser passions''. Mechanicsburg, PA: Stackpole Books, 2008. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Bruce Ducker, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 13, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Audio / video *Bruce Ducker at YouTube ;Books *Bruce Ducker at Amazon.com ;About *"Former Lawyer Turned Writer Bruce Ducker '56 on What it Takes to Keep Writing" at Poly Prep (2016) *Bruce Ducker Official website. Category:1938 births Category:Living people Category:American novelists Category:American short story writers Category:American poets Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Columbia Law School alumni Category:Writers from New York Category:Writers from Colorado Category:People from Brooklyn Category:People from Denver, Colorado Category:Dartmouth College alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets